User blog:J.S. Clingman/10 Good Reasons why The Lord of the Rings Film Trilogy is better than the Star Wars Film Series
Good Day to You, Fellow Tolkienite! Today I compiled a list of reasons why The Lord of the Rings is better than Star Wars. #The Lord of the Rings won 17 Oscars to Star Wars' 7 (The Return of the King alone won 11, including "Best Picture". No Star Wars film has ever won "Best Picture".). #It is evidenced that fans are more satisfied with LotR and Hobbit films than with Star Wars films, as The Lord of the Rings has a higher average of IMDb ratings than Star Wars (you can calculate for yourself, if you wish at here: https://www.imdb.com/search/title?groups=top_250&sort=user_rating. I also used two lists of Star Wars and Lord of the Rings/Hobbit films respectively, although the Star Wars list was missing Rogue One and Solo: A Star Wars Story.). #The Lord of the Rings is overall the more authentic on account of J.R.R. Tolkien's creation of the languages of Middle-Earth. George Lucas was not nearly as creative, unfortunately. (In a manner of speaking, J.R.R. Tolkien created a universe, while George Lucas created a world; it may seem like the other way around, but it really isn't if you've read The Silmarillion!) #LotR's villain's music is far more scarier than Star Wars'. (Imperial March vs. the Mordor or Ringwraith Theme). On a related note, (in my opinion) Sauron and the Ringwraiths are much more scarier than Palpatine or Darth Vader. #LotR and the Hobbit are both beloved books and beloved movie series. Either as books and/or as movies, they will live on. Star Wars, on the other hand, is a movie series that people like to split into three trilogies: The Original Trilogy was a phenomenon in its day, and is still acclaimed as the best of the three, and is therefore probably the only real challenger to LotR. However, its day is long past, and its legacy has been tainted by the apparently terrible Prequel and Sequel Trilogies (about 80%+ liked them). Although The Hobbit trilogy was met by fans with less joy, it was still acclaimed to be excellent, as is evidenced by 90%+ of all viewers liking it (if you google any one of the movies from these respective film series, the search results will show how many people liked the movies). #LotR's music is far better than Star Wars' as is evidenced by the former's winning an Oscar for its music twice (The Fellowship of the Ring and The Return of the King). Star Wars' music, on the other hand, was nominated three times (The Original Trilogy) and only won once (A New Hope). #Gandalf is much better than Obi Wan-Kenobi or Luke Skywalker (all of whom were seen as wise advisors to the protagonists of the aforementioned respective film series): Gandalf is a Maia, a primordial being endowed with great power by the great Eru Iluvatar himself. He single-handedly defeated the last terrible Balrog of Middle-earth and came back from death to fulfill his mission. Obi Wan-Kenobi and Luke Skywalker, on the other hand, were just jedi knights (very impressive, right?) who dueled Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader (both of whom are not nearly as scary or deadly as the Balrog). #All of the Middle-Earth films were commercially successful; none were box office bombs. On the other hand, the Star Wars franchise has the movie "Solo" which didn't make its budget (which shows how the fans are becoming increasingly displeased with Disney's version of Star Wars, and how the greed of the Walt Disney Company has been its downfall). #LotR has names that both sound better and are more imaginative than Star Wars names. (Rohan vs. Tatooine, Obi Wan-Kenobi vs. Aragorn, Éowyn v. "Padme", Théoden v. Death Star, Éomer v. Luke Skywalker, Witch-King of Angmar v. Snoke, Erebor vs. Qui Gon-Jinn, the list really goes on and on). #LotR's script and screenplay is much more sophisticated than Star Wars'. Here's a random example: :: ::Darth Vader: "Where are those transmissions you intercepted? What have you done with those plans?" ::Rebel officer: "We intercepted no transmissions. Aaah... This is a consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission. ::Vader: "If this is a consular ship... where is the ambassador?" ::VS. ::Théoden: "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" ::Gríma: "A just question my liege." ::Gríma: "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest." ::Gandalf: "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this blog post! What did you think of my reasoning, and have you any more reasons to add to my own? If so, please comment below to tell me what you think. Navaer, and God Bless! ;) —J.S. Clingman Fëalórin, A Child of Him whose love never fails. 00:40, July 31, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts